Happy
by pauvre couer
Summary: Everyone sees Leah as a bitter and hateful person and they think they know why. Soon the truth will unravel and events will unfold in a way that Leah never expected. Can this be Leah's chance at finding Happiness? Set 10 years after Breaking Dawn
1. Prologue: Ten Years

It's been ten years since everything happened. Ten years ago my heart was ripped out of my chest. Ten years ago a part of me was taken and I changed. The worst part is I haven't aged a single goddamned day. If you looked at me I could still be that girl, I looked the same except I now where a scowl on my face instead of a smile.

Its been ten years since the Leech "Royals" came and threatened our existence and five years since I decided to skip town and be on my own for a while. Except it's hard to be alone when you have you have four guys in your head constantly reminding you of the life you were trying to escape.

I remember the first year I was gone was the worst, it was so hard to get them to understand that I just wanted to be alone, that I had to do my own thing. I knew they meant well but I didn't want to hear about how everyone was doing or about how much mom missed me, I had my own things to deal with.

I had to get careful when I phased making sure no one else was around to invade my head with their thoughts or worse for them to hear my thoughts. Over the years I had gotten pretty good at censoring my thoughts and never letting them in completely but I still didn't want to take any chances.

At this point though its not like they really cared though, except maybe Seth. But I knew what they thought of me it's one of the reasons I left too. I just couldn't take it any more, they either pitied me or hated me and neither of those options rubbed me the right way. So I left, I spent five years on the road looking for Happiness.


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Call

I got the news around 1am; I was in some small town in California near Yosemite hunting in the woods. The taste of raw rabbit got better when you stopped thinking like a human. I was about to pounce on it when I felt someone enter my headspace, immediately I closed of my thoughts off to whoever it was and tried to ignore them.

_Leah_

It was Seth, but he had given up trying to talk to me two years ago guess I was too much of a lost cause, wonder what changed.

_Leah_

I tried to concentrate on the rabbit in front of me. I was about to swoop onto my prey prepared for the kill—

_Leah!_

I tried to go after the rabbit but my hesitation revealed my location and the rabbit scurried off in the brush. My meal for the day gone. My anger rose at Seth.

_What Seth?! What could be so important that you won't stop nagging?_

_It's about Jake._

I paused at this but made sure not to show my alarm to Seth.

_What's the mighty Alpha go to say for himself now? Trouble in Leech Lover Paradise?_

I actually had nothing against the vampires but everyone assumed I hated them so I just played along. The only Leech I hated had red hair and is already dead.

_He's gone._

_Seth just because Jake's gone doesn't mean anything. He's probably off with his little half-leech—_

_Leah!_

He growled at me and for the first time I actually let in his thoughts fully. I could feel his frustration with me and underneath that stress and pure fear.

_This is serious he's gone we don't know where he is. We can't hear him, we tried to track him by his scent but it leads to nowhere. He's been gone for 3 days._

Seth's thoughts grew frantic and I couldn't make heads or tails out of his jumbled thoughts.

_Nessie's going out of her freaking mind, Alice can't get a read on him even Sam's worried._

Sam. His name brought back all the pain and anger I was trying so hard to forget and repress. But I didn't let that distract me from what I really wanted to know.

_So, what do you want me to do about it? I'm no longer his Beta and I haven't seen him in years._

_But your still part of his pack and besides you made a promise before you left that if anything bad happens you would come back. This is kind of bad._

I cursed myself for even making that promise but it was the only way Jake would let me leave so easily. He knew I needed space and time but it was his duty as Alpha to ensure the utmost safety of the humans that resided near him, so he made me swear that at the first sign of trouble I would come back and resume my duty as a protector of the innocent.

_We need you now more than ever Leah._

I thought about everyone back in La Push, they didn't need me they had gotten along fine without me for five years.

_Leah, the pack needs you. _

I thought about the boys I'd left behind, they were fine. They had their imprints and were happy to have the _girl_ out of their heads.

_Leah, I need you._

I could feel the pain of five years on those four little words and my resolve broke.

_Fine. Tell mom I'm coming home._

And with that I phased back, put on my clothes and started the long hike back home.


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Three Days Later**

I wonder about my mom and how she's doing. She married Charlie Swan six years ago and I think she's been really happy, then again I haven't seen her in five years. I think about all the things that could have changed about her as I run through the forests that surround La Push and Forks.

Somehow I remember everything as if I'd only been gone a week. The air smells the same like the ocean and the ground underneath my feet is still as soft as ever. Nostalgia hits me like a ton of bricks and I have to stop and calm myself down. I can't let my emotions get the best of me, I came hear to help Seth and then I'm leaving.

Help Seth then leave. This is my inner mantra as I reach the edge of the forest. I phase back but before I have time to put my clothes on I hear movement from somewhere to the left of me in the forest. Instead of cowering away because of my nudity I face the direction of the noise head on.

"Show yourself!" I yell. If it's a wolf they'll reveal themselves, if not, well then they were in for an unpleasant surprise. "I haven't got all day!" I yell again.

Then I hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps running away. Guess it was someone else. From the sound of it they were fast too, probably some vamp. Normally I would chase the bloodsucker off our land but I've been gone for so long that maybe some things have changed, besides whoever the coward was wasn't tough enough to face me even while I was in my human form.

After a few more moments resumed and put my clothes on and walked out of the woods. Taking in the familiar sight of the beach I smiled involuntarily, I didn't realize how much I missed this place.

I tore my eyes away from the beautiful sight and continued on until I got to my mothers house. The place I used to call home, where I grew up.

Before I chickened out I rapped my knuckles across the door and waited. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and then it swung open to reveal Charlie Swan.

"Leah! Your back" He said his eyes widening. He pulled me in for a hug that lasted way too long in my opinion. It's not to say I didn't like Charlie, no in fact I was grateful of him. He helped Mom cope with the grief of losing her husband and he makes her really happy but just because she could replace dad didn't mean I could.

There was some bustling from inside the house, "Charlie who's at the door?" Then my mother was there, in the doorway wiping her hands down on her jeans. Her face was lined with faint wrinkles around her eyes revealing her true age, but other than that she looked exactly the same.

"Leah?" She asked incredulously.

"Yup, I'm back." I said shrugging my shoulders awkwardly. I really didn't like being the center of attention. Five years of drifting around the country made it really easy to drift into the background.

"Leah, I've missed you so much," She said enveloping me in her arms. She smelled just like I remembered lavender and palm oil. I lost myself in the comfort of her arms. "I'm so glad your back."

Those words brought me back to reality and I broke away from her hug, "I'm not staying Mom I only came back to help Seth and the pack find Jake." I said harshly, it was easier this way, being a bitch so she wouldn't miss me as much when I left the second time.

"But you just got back don't you even want to think about it. You might find you miss it." She pleaded tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"How about we just talk about it later," Charlie said, ushering us into the house. "Right not lets just celebrate your homecoming, Leah you must be tired." He said taking me arm and guiding me to the couch.

I ripped my arm away from his grasp, "Actually no I don't have time to rest I just want to find Jacob and get out of this town as soon as possible. So if you could tell me where Seth is that would be great." I said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"He's at the Cullen's house." My mom said.

"Great then I'll be leaving." I was about to slam the door behind me when I heard my mom.

"Wait! I completely forgot, the Cullens moved, they live in a different house now deeper in the woods, so people wouldn't start questioning them about not ageing." My mom said.

"So how the hell am I supposed to find them?"

"I can take you." Said a familiar voice from the porch.

Dread filled my stomach as I turned around to find Sam standing there looking exactly like the day I'd left. My eyes went to the arm he had around Emily and I took in her round belly, swollen with pregnancy. She was holding the hand of a small beautiful girl, their first child.

" Sam, Emily I see you guys have been busy adding to the pack." I said leaving the bite in my voice.

" It's so good to see you Leah, things haven't been the same since you left." Emily said smiling up to me like we were still the best friends we used to be. I could see that time had not been as kind to her as it had been to her un-aging husband.

"Yeah well I'm only hear because I hear Jake's missing," I cocked my head to the side, "You must be ecstatic Sam, with Jake gone his pack has no Alpha and I think we all know how much you'd love to get back the boys."

"Leah lets not start it." Sam sighed holding the bridge of his nose in frustration, "You just got back and I don't think you want to start off on the wrong foot."

"Don't pretend to act like you know me, you may have known me a long time ago but I couldn't be a more different person so please spare me the lesson."

"Leah." My mother reprimanded.

"No you know what mom I'm back for all of ten minutes and already I'm doing something wrong. Thanks for the offer Sam but I think I'll find the Cullen's place on my own." With that I went storming off.

When I reached the tree line I stripped and phased. Someone else was in their wolf form too.

_Leah you're here! _It was Embry.

_Yup, now could you please tell me where the Cullen's place is? I'm trying to reach Seth._

_Sure I'll meet you and bring you. I was on my way there anyway. We were all gonna meet and try and decide what to do next about Jake._

_Okay sounds good._

_Seth told us you were coming back but I didn't believe him. _

_Yeah well I gotta be there for my pack I guess. _I wanted to change the subject already.

_Oh sorry I guess we can talk about something else. Umm I still haven't imprinted how about you?_

_Ha you know that's not gonna happen I'm a genetic anomaly remember. _I said trying not to sound too bitter.

_Don't talk like that you never know when you might find someone._

_Yeah right._

And with that our conversation stopped. Soon I heard his footsteps near by and soon we were both running side by side, him giving me little directions occasionally as we made our way. I memorized the route so I wouldn't need help again.

_Okay we're here._


End file.
